


ART: I Wanna Take You to a Gay Bar

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Digital Painting, Leather, M/M, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not gay. John... WAS not gay, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: I Wanna Take You to a Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> also [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/138510558148/seems-like-ive-read-too-many)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/135750/135750_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/135991/135991_original.jpg)


End file.
